


Nice Coat [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, sentient clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by Adina
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones





	Nice Coat [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nice Coat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873602) by [Adina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adina/pseuds/Adina). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 6:40 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (8 MB)



### Downloads

  * [Audiofic Archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/nice-coat)
  * [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/54qfq716uooxxmk/nice_coat_final.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Nice Coat_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873602)
  * **Author:** Adina
  * **Reader:** aethel



**Author's Note:**

> One of my earliest podfics. Check out the repod by [elaineofshalott](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252356)!


End file.
